


Proper Medication

by sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Infidelity, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Topping from the Bottom, Whump, actually very improper medication techniques, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku forgot to take his heart medicine and now it's up to Vegeta to make sure he's properly taken care of. Written for @xboodmilkx980 on tumblr because they are beautiful and wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Medication

The two androids lay in pieces at the Prince’s feet. Mechanical debris covered the whole battlefield where the newly awakened Super Saiyan had dispatched of the latest threat to planet Earth. The rest of the fighters looked at him in awe as he took a deep breath and the aura of power dispersed from around him. Ignoring them to look at the fallen idiot, Vegeta strode over to where the unconscious Kakarot still lay.

Chest heaving and face contorted in pain, the fallen Saiyan was beautiful even now. Vegeta’s gaze ran across the body of his rival and over to the half-breed boy.

“Why didn’t Kakarot take his medicine like the boy told him to?” He questioned with a stern glare at the child.

“I-I thought he did! He must have forgotten!” Gohan looked nervously between his father and the man who was now the strongest person on the planet.

“Tch. Just like him to ignore something so important,” Vegeta muttered. The Prince stepped towards Kakarot to pick him up, but the other fighters blocked his path. They stared at him with stern faces and Vegeta recoiled with a hiss. As he raised his fist to threaten them, a new ki appeared behind him. He turned to see the boy from the future had returned.

“So much for your scary androids. You must be weaker than I thought if you couldn’t handle those two.” Vegeta crossed his arms as he taunted the boy.

The time traveller dropped to the ground and picked up the rotund, white head next to his boots. Sweat began to collect on his forehead and his hands slightly trembled as he inspected the remains of Vegeta’s opponents.

“No! It can’t be! I’ve never seen these androids before! These aren’t the ones I’ve been fighting in the future!” The broken head hit the dirt with a thump as he ran over to the group, mouth gaping at the sight of his hero crumpled on the ground.

“What is going on here?! Why is Goku still sick?! Who were those androids?” The young boy looked between the fighters with wide, panicked eyes.

Piccolo was the first to step forward. “What do you mean? Aren’t these the androids you told us about?”

The future fighter shook his head with clenched fists. “I don’t know anything about these androids. But it means that the other two are still out there somewhere! We have to find them and Goku is too sick to help!” He ran his hands through his hair in a rough, hurried fashion. “We need Goku!”

“Hn. We didn’t need Kakarot to dispatch of these two rust buckets. If you’re so afraid of these tin cans then you can go look for them. I’ll take Kakarot back and give him the medicine.” Vegeta stepped forward once more, trying to resist the tugging at the corner of his mouth at the thought of how he would nurse the fighter back to health.

“Are you saying you don’t want to fight the tougher enemies? Are you afraid?” Tien trained all three of his eyes on the prince with a scowl.

Vegeta crossed his arms and threw his head back with a laugh. “The Prince of all Saiyans, afraid? Far from it. These scrap heaps want Kakarot dead. Where do you suppose the first place they will look for him is?” He paused for everyone to catch up with his reasoning. “And I, the strongest, will be there waiting for them. The rest of you can go and play. I’ll take care of the other two as easily as these.”

The assembled group watched him with obvious distrust in their eyes. The young man from the future finally stepped forward.

“F—Vegeta is right. He can protect Goku while we try to find the other androids. If you fought these two then maybe that means the others aren’t activated yet. We might be able to stop them without a fight!”

“A cowardly approach. Just more reason for me not to go.” Vegeta turned to collect Kakarot, a deep scowl clouded his face as a few of the fighters once again stood in his way.

“Do you idiots really think I would kill him like this? I want Kakarot to be at his best when I defeat him so that there can be no question of who the strongest truly is!” Vegeta cackled and brushed past the nervous figures. Picking up the limp body of the other Saiyan before anyone could stop him, Vegeta threw Kakarot over his shoulder and rocketed off into the air.

As he zoomed through the upper atmosphere, he could feel the others speeding off in different directions. A smirk spread across his face at how easily it had been to separate Kakarot from the others. It was just like the idiot to get cocky and forget to take care of himself. Vegeta chuckled, now he would be the one to take care of the younger man. His body felt hot from holding the other so closely and he let his hand wander over the back of Kakarot’s muscled thigh. Licking his lips, his heart thumped faster at the thought of seducing the other Saiyan and having him beg for more of Vegeta’s touch. Pushing himself faster, he couldn’t wait to get to the small house Kakarot lived in.

XXXXX

It took him a while to find Kakarot’s house again, but as soon as he arrived he pushed through the front door—much to the surprise of Kakarot’s wife.

“What did you do to my Goku, you monster?!” She screeched as soon as she saw the limp form of her husband.

“Hn, if I had done this, Kakarot would be dead not just hurt. Where is the medicine he was supposed to take for his heart?” Vegeta laughed cruelly at her shocked expression and threw Kakarot onto a nearby couch.

“His heart?! Oh! It’s ah…” She dashed around a corner and returned a few moments later with a small bottle. “Here it is! Let me give it to him!”

Vegeta snatched the vial from her hands and shook his head. “Apparently the androids that want to kill him are still out there and this house is the first place they’ll look for him. I already killed two so I’ll stay here in case they show up. You should find some other place to be if you don’t want to die though.”

“If Goku is here then I’ll be here too! How do I know you won’t give him to the androids to kill!?” She shrieked and stood firmly beside the couch.

Vegeta’s eyebrow twitched at the thought that everyone seemed to assume he would do something so dishonorable. “I still have my own score to settle with Kakarot.” He saw her open her mouth to protest further so he immediately held up his hand to cut her off. “WHICH I will settle when he is fully healed. I want a true fight to the death, not a hollow victory against a defenseless idiot.”  
  
Chi-Chi’s cheeks puffed out at the insult, but she soon crossed her arms and straightened her back. “I’m still not leaving.”

“Woman, I won’t tell you again. This whole mountain may well be leveled by the time our fight is settled. Kakarot is weakened but, unless he is blasted with a direct hit, his body will survive it.” Vegeta’s expression darkened as he leaned forward to speak in a flat tone. “But do you really trust me to protect you?”

Chi-Chi’s eyes widened and she leaned backwards from the prince, shaking from the implication. She chewed her lip and stared once more at her husband before nodding.

“Alright. But if you let him die I’ll make your life a living hell!” She promised with a fire in her eyes. Vegeta snorted in response, but it seemed to be enough for her as she scampered off. After collecting a few items of supposed importance, she ran out the door and slammed it behind her.

Vegeta smirked and looked at the vial of medicine in his hand. He popped the top off and drank some of the liquid, unsure if he was in danger of catching the virus or not. Better safe than sorry now that he was so close to his goal. He looked down at Kakarot, not certain how much to give him either. With a shrug he pried open the passed out man’s mouth and poured half the bottle inside. He hoped it would be enough to wake the idiot up at least. Capping the bottle once more, Vegeta sat it on the coffee table and walked off to investigate the rest of the house. His first destination was the master bedroom and as he rummaged through the closet something tucked far in the back brought a devious glimmer to his eyes.

XXXXX

It took longer than expected, but Kakarot’s eyes finally fluttered open. Vegeta grinned from his perch atop the back of the couch, his stocking-clad foot casually rubbing against the small tent in the orange pants. There was a low groan from the younger man as he fought to regain his senses and Vegeta hummed softly in response. The large, dark eyes finally opened fully and Kakarot froze at the sight waiting for him.

“V-Vegeta? What’s going on?” His eyes roamed over the small prince’s frame and Vegeta shivered in ecstasy from the attention.

“You didn’t take your medicine, Kakarot. Now I have to nurse you back to health.” Vegeta slid down from his seat to straddle his rival’s washboard stomach—the movement causing the hem of his white dress to rise up over his thighs and expose his barely covered cock. He would never have guessed the naïve Kakarot or his uptight wife to be into roleplaying in the bedroom, but the sexy nurse outfit had seemed too fitting for the occasion to pass up—it was a form-fitted dress that was unzipped far enough to show off his whole chest and the red bra that he wore underneath. The costume was completed with white thigh-high stockings held up by a red garter belt, a white thong that couldn’t fully contain him, and a pair of white, silky gloves. There had been a matching hat, but after fiddling with it unsuccessfully he had discarded it in anger. Judging by Kakarot’s expression, it wasn’t really missed.

“Is this a dream?” The slack-jawed Saiyan asked as he timidly reached out to rest his hands on Vegeta’s thighs. His fingers squeezed into the exposed skin as if to assure himself it was really happening.

The prince chuckled and leaned forward to trace his tongue over Kakarot’s lips before melding them together with a purr. His hands tugged the orange shirt free of Kakarot’s pants and pushed it up to his rival’s neck. Deft fingers sought out sensitive nubs and circled over them with a teasing pressure. Kakarot gasped under him and Vegeta pulled back to smirk at the dazed man.

“Does it feel like a dream, Kakarot?”

“I don’ know. This is like something out of a movie!” Kakarot chewed his lip nervously as his eyes flitted between Vegeta’s face and his crotch. “Can I suck you?” His voice sounded dry and husky as he asked it and his fingers tightened even more into Vegeta’s skin.

A shiver ran through Vegeta and he felt himself leak a little in response to Kakarot’s wantonness. He knew how the other Saiyan would stare at him when the idiot thought no one was looking, but he still hadn’t expected it to be this easy to initiate sex. Vegeta definitely wasn’t going to complain—he had waited long enough for this to happen and didn’t need to be asked twice. Instead of speaking, Vegeta scooted forward across the wide chest until the red tip of his cock rested over Kakarot’s pink lips.

It was only a millisecond before the younger Saiyan’s head shot up and his lips wrapped around it. The low-cut panties didn’t offer much coverage to begin with and they certainly didn’t offer any resistance against his lover’s assault. There was a resonating moan from Kakarot that vibrated around Vegeta’s dick and he had to choke back a matching groan of his own. Vegeta’s eyes were glued to the hungry mouth that worked to get as much of him inside as it could from the awkward angle.  He had spent countless nights dreaming about how the savior of Earth would look with his dick in that innocent mouth—although the way Kakarot slurped at his tip seemed to disprove the innocent part.

Weaving his fingers through Kakarot’s thick hair, Vegeta rolled his hips forward to give the one blowing him a better angle to work with. The way the younger man’s lips wrapped around his skin, the way his tongue dragged along the length, and the way his spit glistened on Vegeta’s skin were all more wonderful than the prince’s many fantasies. Then Kakarot opened his large eyes and glanced up at Vegeta from under long lashes and breathing stopped for a second at the beautiful sight beneath him.  

“Ah! That’s enough, Kakarot!” Vegeta moved backwards, his dick sliding from between pouting lips with a soft pop. Seeing the disappointed expression on his lover’s face, Vegeta cupped both his hands around the pink cheeks and leaned down to kiss Kakarot on the nose.

“You’re still sick. I don’t want you to tire out too soon. Maybe I should give you the rest of your medicine now.”

“I’m fine! I don’ think I need it as much as I need you!” Kakarot was still pouting, his tempting mouth drawn into a frown.

“Mm, I want you at full strength for this, Kakarot.” A grin spread across Vegeta’s face as he stood up and retrieved the bottle of medicine from the coffee table. His grin grew wider as he pulled the taught outfit upwards to bunch around his waist. Kakarot’s eyes were devouring his dick just as hungrily as his mouth had earlier and he teasingly pushed the skimpy thong down his muscular thighs to his knees, over his calves and dropped it to the floor. An appreciative moan sounded from the man on the couch and Vegeta padded over to sit on the edge of the cushion. Reaching out as if he was going to pour the liquid in Kakarot’s mouth, he snatched the bottle back at the last second.

“Ah-ah, I’ve got a much better idea, Kakarot.” Vegeta licked his lips at the confused expression on his lover’s face. Not wanting to waste any more time, he turned to crouch backward over Kakarot’s chest. Strong hands came immediately to roughly fondle and squeeze his presented ass and Vegeta couldn’t hold back the groan now as those fingers worked his soft flesh. The way Kakarot groped and explored his plump rear sent a shiver through him—those deft hands spread and squeezed his cheeks only to squish them together again and give them a hard smack. Even though he wanted to do more than this, Vegeta was reluctant to make the worshipping movements stop. It wasn’t until a curious finger began to prod at his entrance that he remembered that he was supposed to be administering Kakarot’s medicine.

“You’re so eager. I thought you were a devoted husband, Kakarot.” Vegeta pushed the hands off him and straightened his legs to push his ass up into the air. The persistent hands returned to smooth over his flexed calves and up his thighs as far as Kakarot could reach.

“I am! But I’ve come so many times thinking about you instead of her that I can’ let this chance go to waste!” His voice was hoarse and needy, his fingers clutching at the prince’s legs in effort to make the flighty Saiyan stay.

Kakarot’s confession was just as pleasurable to Vegeta as his head was. He had expected resistance, had thought he’d have to convince the other to give in to the temptation—but instead here was Kakarot saying he had wanted it just as much. It thrilled Vegeta that he was wanted by his rival, by the admittedly strongest in the universe. Holding up the bottle so that Kakarot could get a good view of it, he pulled the cap off and grabbed one of his cheeks to open his ass as much as possible.

“Are you ready for your medicine, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked as he pressed the opening of the bottle into his body and let the liquid trickle inside him. His legs shook as the cold fluid flowed into him and dribbled down his crack.

“Oh yeah, Vegeta, I really want that medicine.” The voice was dark and powerful, the same tone Kakarot used against his enemies and it made Vegeta’s balls tighten to be spoken to in such a commanding fashion. Since the first time he had faced Kakarot he had dreamed of hearing that voice directed at him again—dreamed of having all of his rival’s attention on him once more. Vegeta tilted the bottle, trying to get every drop, before he didn’t feel any more liquid coming out. Throwing the empty container to the floor, he clenched his muscles tightly to keep the medicine inside him.

His only warning was his name being moaned from below before Kakarot grabbed onto his hips and dragged him downwards. Then starved lips were at his wet hole and slurping the cold medicine from his body. Kakarot’s mouth moved frantically against him licking and sucking, teeth scraping in his hurry to taste Vegeta. The prince’s frame shuddered with each movement, toes curling and mouth gasping for air. His lover’s hands kept him spread, still kneading his ass and Kakarot’s hips jerked slightly as he prodded the tight entrance with his tongue.

It seemed that Kakarot’s mouth was good at more than spouting heroic lines and sucking dick. Vegeta’s jaw dropped at way his lover’s tongue worked all of his sensitive spots—moving to lap his balls before dragging back up to his twitching hole, eating it with the same fervor he had for food. The way Kakarot had said he came while thinking of Vegeta made the royal wonder if he had practiced this on his wife. The thought made the act even more enjoyable, his loyal subject had been training to please him.

“Mmmake sure you take all of it, Kakarot!”

The reply was too garbled to make out but somehow Kakarot’s mouth was pressed even tighter to him and his tongue was rimming the taught muscle with even more vigor. Vegeta’s fingers scratched at the wide chest in front of him as he struggled to make a noise other than choked moans. His body felt light as he rested on Kakarot’s face and his insides felt like they would twist in on themselves from the way his body twitched in response to his lover’s movements. Sweat beaded on his overheating body and his mouth felt dry but he couldn’t bring himself to try to break from the other Saiyan—he felt weak from the assault on his system even though he was more powerful now than he had ever been.

“Kaka-Kakarot!” His teeth ground together as he struggled to conceal how much the fast, flicking tongue affected him. He needed to show Kakarot that he wasn’t so weak as to come undone from the simple teasing, he was the Prince! With each heave of his chest his groan grew louder, his aura stronger, his body more tense until he broke through into his ascended state with a roar. Kakarot’s mouth pulled away from him and he bit back a whine at the loss of contact against his tingling skin.

“Vegeta, you’re a Super Saiyan now? Let me see.”

He was gently pushed forward to sit on Kakarot’s chest and Vegeta looked over his shoulder, panting and red-faced, to see dark eyes roaming over his body and up to his golden hair. A pink tongue flicked out to lick up the drool smeared around Kakarot’s lips and he sat up slowly—toppling Vegeta forward to land on his lap. The hardness in the orange pants pressed back against Vegeta’s sac and he moaned shamelessly at the way it slid so easily against him, how full it felt, and how it strained against the material for him.

“You look great, Vegeta. Everything. The outfit,” his hands slid up Vegeta’s torso to caress the red bra covering hard nipples, “You look better in it than Chi, and how powerful you are—I need more of you. You’re ready, right? I don’ want to wait.”

Kakarot’s breath tickled the back of his neck and Vegeta nodded wordlessly. Standing up he reached for the bottle of lube he had also found in the bedroom, but before he could hand it over he felt a strong hand on his back pushing him to lean over. Tossing the lube over his shoulder, he put his hands on the coffee table with a purr—Kakarot’s assertiveness only fueled his desire more.

“Oh, yeah, Vegeta. I can’ wait to fuck a Super Saiyan ass.”

There were two slick fingers inside him and a moan drawn from his throat. The knowledge that after the fingers would be Kakarot’s thick dick drew even more vocalizations from him. Wiggling his hips against the plunging fingers earned him a heavy slap to his round ass and he nearly choked on the groan rising within him.

“You’re so sexy….” The murmured words came with another smack and another moan from the smaller man.

“Hurry up and take your pants off.” Panting and aching for more, Vegeta couldn’t hide the whimper this time as the two fingers slammed into him one last time and withdrew. Kakarot was wearing an alluring smirk on his face that burned into the prince’s memory. Then those hands that had nearly teased him into a frenzy were pulling at the blue sash that held up the barrier between Vegeta and the rest of that divine body. The orange pants slid down pale thighs and Kakarot’s cock stood freely, twitching between muscled legs. The prince practically drooled at the sight.

“Are you ready for this, Vegeta?” Kakarot’s wet hand slid along the length of his cock as if to emphasize how much the smaller Saiyan would need to be prepared to handle.

“Are you ready for this, Kakarot?” Vegeta smirked and reached behind him to stretch his hole wide. A growl rumbled from inside Kakarot’s chest and Vegeta’s hand was swatted away. Before he could grin in victory, there was an insistent pressure at his entrance and a grumble from behind him. Raising an eyebrow as he wondered what the problem was, hands grabbed him by the hips and pulled him upwards. Vegeta’s hand slammed back onto the table as he steadied himself, balancing on the tips of his toes as his taller partner maneuvered him to a comfortable height. Then Kakarot was sliding within him—filling his tight passage and making his jaw drop in a silent moan of appreciation.

The contrast of the hard length rubbing against his soft insides, the soft gasps tumbling from Kakarot’s lips, the slow pace that let him feel every movement, and the way his partner’s fingers relaxed and tightened in time with each thrust were heavenly. Vegeta’s head drooped between his arms and his eyes closed as he let the mixture of stimulus become his whole world.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Vegeta. I think I’m going to go Super too.”

There was an explosion of energy behind him and Vegeta’s eyes blinked open as the whole experience suddenly shifted. The hands holding him up gripped him tighter, Kakarot’s hips slammed into him harder, his rival’s moans were louder and coarser. Legs trembling in response and eyes watering, Vegeta wondered how he had lived so long without experiencing this level of power. Their auras whipped around their bodies and mingled together, heightening the pleasure as the prince could feel Kakarot’s power coursing throughout him through their connection and lapping at his tingling skin. He let out a long moan—stuttered by the way Kakarot pounded into him and knocked the breath out of him.

Body burning and throat going hoarse, Vegeta stared at the cracks forming in the wooden table and wondered if it would survive their frantic fucking—or his own body for that matter. Even with all his new power, Kakarot was still testing his physical limits with the driving force behind each thrust. Each hard slap against his ass wrung dry gasps from him and sparked visions of stars in his eyes. But Vegeta wouldn’t have it any other way, wouldn’t dare have the other hold back against him.

“H-Harder! Is that your full power, Kakarot?”

There was a dark chuckle behind him and then he screamed in heat as Kakarot managed to drive into him even harder. Propelled forward from the force, Vegeta’s hands crashed through the table to the floor. Legs dangling now from where Kakarot still held his hips firmly, Vegeta grunted and bent them backwards to cross behind his lover’s wide back. A warm hand smoothed over his ass as Kakarot laughed again.

“Hold on tight, baby. Seeing you like this is getting me more excited.”

The purred words and the punishing thrusts didn’t seem like they could be originating from the same source. Kakarot’s fucking was just like his fighting—playful at first, but now that he was serious Vegeta’s ass was taking the best pummeling it had ever received. The way that thick cock pistoned in and out of him made Vegeta forget about all the indignities he had felt over the years—if he had killed Kakarot then he would never have experienced the thrill of having a Super Saiyan serve him by screwing him senseless. Moaning gibberish, he tried to praise the other for his loyal service or at least encourage him to keep up the relentless worship.

“V-Vegeta…” Kakarot’s voice sounded weaker, his thrusts became softer. “Vegeta, I’m…I’m gonna pass out….”

Looking back at his partner in worry, Vegeta saw the larger Saiyan even paler than normal, covered in sweat and body trembling in what he would normally assume was elation. Kakarot collapsed backward onto the couch with a sigh, pulling Vegeta across the floor as he drug the prince with him. The normally resilient Saiyan was huffing for air as he slumped against the back of the sofa, hand resting over his heart. His eyes met Vegeta’s and he grinned.

“S—Sorry, Vegeta. I guess I shouldn’t have pushed myself so fast. Give me a minute to rest. Th—then I’ll finish you good.” He laughed softly and clutched his chest again with a quick grimace. His blonde hair dissolved back to black as his power plummeted to normal.

“Looks like I’ll have to finish what you started for the second time today.” Vegeta purred and sat up, rearranging himself into a crouch over Kakarot’s lap with his hands on the pale knees. As he slowly began moving on the cock still within him, a smirk ghosted over his lips as he realized that even in pain the idiot had managed to stay hard.

“Relax and enjoy the view, Kakarot.” Vegeta licked his lips and began moving in earnest, rekindling the fast pace that his lover had set while transformed. Mouth formed into a silent scream, Vegeta bounced in Kakarot’s lap—legs flexing from effort and back bowed in pleasure. The friction of sliding up and down the thick length and the way the new angle pushed Kakarot’s cock against his sweet spot were quickly unraveling Vegeta and he clutched at his lover’s knees as he neared his release. Underneath him Kakarot whimpered and wrapped a hot hand around his dripping cock.

“Vegeta, I’m so close!”

The tone of his desperate cry propelled Vegeta forward and he ground down harder with a roar. Kakarot was pumping his dick with a wild fervor and grunting in a pitch that was hard to tell if from pain or pleasure. Vegeta’s head felt heavy and it spun as he raced towards the crest within him. No longer was it a fantasy to be twisted together with the other Saiyan, it was the best fuck of his life and Kakarot’s attitude and desire for it seemed to indicate that it wouldn’t be the last time they would couple this way. Moaning shamelessly, Vegeta’s eyes fluttered closed as his body jerked and he sprayed into the air—the droplets spattering over the pair and couch.

“Kakarot….” He breathed the name like a prayer and brought a hand to his forehead as if that could steady the tipsy world.

“Y-Ye-Yeah!”

Kakarot’s hips angled up into him and Vegeta had to readjust his hold on the other’s legs as he was filled to the brim with his lover’s release. When his lover slumped backwards once more, Vegeta gingerly stood and stretched his legs. Feeling the sticky slickness slide down his inner thigh, he reached down and wiped the glob off with a victorious smirk. The cum on his fingers and the soreness in his body were proof of their copulation, proof of their desire for each other. He turned and looked at the dazed man on the couch.

“Kakarot,” he straddled his lover’s lap once more to face the other, “I won’t be satisfied with just this once.”

The recuperating man’s mouth moved, a wheeze the only thing coming out. He tried again, but failed to speak so he nodded with a grin instead. Vegeta leaned in to give him a loose, sloppy kiss before pulling back again.

“The others might come back. They probably felt our power and thought we were fighting.” As he spoke, Vegeta powered down and took a glance at the destroyed table before continuing. “Let’s clean up before they get here.” He stood to help Kakarot up but instead strong arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him back down into his previous position.

“Not yet.” He labored for breath. “We’ll feel them if they’re coming.  Just stay with me here for now.” Kakarot’s head rested against Vegeta’s chest and his hot breath tickled the cooling skin.

Relaxing into the embrace, Vegeta silently agreed. Why should he have to miss out on time with his love because they might get caught? His hands cupped around Kakarot’s face and tilted his head back so that Vegeta could kiss him again. Their mouths melded softly and tenderly this time. Kakarot belonged to him now, even if only in momentary secrecy. Vegeta broke the kiss for air and cuddled against the larger Saiyan in contentment. The warmth and gentle rise and fall of Kakarot’s chest were definitely something he could get used to. The power struggle between them no longer seemed that important when compared to this intimacy. Nestled against the last Saiyan in the universe, Vegeta let himself relax and allow the heady feelings to wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @ryokotedeschi from tumblr for drawing me this awesome picture based on this Super Saiyan sex! <3 <3


End file.
